The present invention relates to a clutch arrangement, particularly for a motor vehicle gearbox, having a housing, having a clutch which is arranged in the housing and which is arranged concentrically with a shaft, which extends in a longitudinal axis, the shaft being supported on the housing by means of a first shaft bearing adjacent to the clutch and by means of a second shaft bearing spaced at an axial distance from the clutch, and having an actuator arrangement for actuating the clutch, the actuator arrangement being designed to exert an actuating force on the clutch in a first longitudinal direction, the actuator arrangement here being axially braced on the housing and a force flux being introduced into the shaft as a result of the actuating force.
Clutch arrangements of this type are known in the field of automotive engineering, for example in the form of power-shift clutches. In this case the clutch may be a wet multi-disk clutch, for example. When such clutches are actuated, relatively high axial forces are generated, which on the one hand in the actuator arrangement are introduced into the housing, and on the other hand into the shaft.
The actuator arrangement may be a hydraulic actuator arrangement, for example.
Although the housing is usually of relatively rigid construction, the ensuing actuating times of such power-shift clutches are in practice often long, which may be disadvantageous in terms of controllability and operating reliability.